


The Grimm Gamer

by CloneEsper



Category: RWBY, Re:Monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloneEsper/pseuds/CloneEsper
Summary: (‘RWBY’ X ‘The Gamer’, with Inspiration from ‘Re:Monster’, ‘Re:Monster Game’, ‘That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime’, ‘So I’m a Spider, So What?’, and ‘InuYasha’). The Grimm, creatures of Darkness and Destruction, created from the angered will of a Young God, who wanted nothing more than something that embodied his rage. With the passing of the God, the Grimm were left leaderless and ran rampant across what would later be call Remnant. The only thought on their mind was to follow the orders of their creator ‘Destroy the Light’. Then, a new voice emerged. A Black Queen rose up to guide the Grimm masses, by her words all Grimm would moves, and by the words all Grimm would act. But what if, by some strange occurrence, a Grimm was given unto them that which they had been lacking, the power to choose. The power to control their own life, and charter their own destiny, beyond anything their creator could have ever envisioned. How would this one Grimm, change the ever foundations of Remnant?
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 0

“Speech”

In a vast barren wasteland; littered by purple crystals, pools of black tar-like ichor and sky of darkened red, a gang of Beowolves were forming. One of these Beowolf’s was slightly smaller than the others, and seemingly left behind as the others followed the larger Alpha Beowolf away. The smaller Beowolf tried to follow the some other packs, but was left behind each time. After a while, the smaller Beowolf went to make shelter in a nearby empty cave. Upon entering the cave, the smaller Beowolf felt that there was something off about the cave and yet continued to investigate. After some time, the smaller Beowolf came across an opening. Stepping inside, it saw something strange. It appeared to be a statue of some sorts, depicting a woman battle against a huge amalgamation of Grimm. Strangest thing wasn’t the Grimm, but the woman, as she had a hole in her chest. Inside this hole, there was a strange glowing rock was resting. The smaller Beowolf could sense the presence of light within the rock, and by its very instinct, knew that it had to destroy it. The smaller Beowolf clambered up the statue, and using it’s smaller than average jaws, managed to reach inside the hole and bit down on the rock, swallowing it. As the smaller Beowolf jumped down from the statue, it felt a strange weariness run through its body as its vision blurred. The next moment, the smaller Beowolf collapsed to the floor unconscious. As it lay there, a mixture of light and shadow began to emanate from the smaller Beowolf, both originating from the same point within its body.


	2. Day 1

“Speech”

**[System]**

Slowly, I came to consciousness. Wait, who is ‘I’ exactly, and what’s a consciousness? I could no longer hear the words of the Queen or even the old lingering words of my Maker. I shook my head violently head violently to straighten my thoughts, only to proceed to do so harder after realizing that I even was having thoughts. What was happening to me!?

**[Status: -]**

**[Name: N/A]**

**[Title: N/A]**

**[Race: Beowolf]**

**[Level: 1]**

**[Attributes: -]**

**[STR: Rank F]**

**[END: Rank F]**

**[AGI: Rank F+]**

**[MAG: Rank F-]**

**[LUK: Rank F]**

**[INT: Rank F-]**

Suddenly, unknown knowledge appeared in my head. These strange things appeared … and I understood them. It was a description of me, the standing of my strength as an individual. I even understood what it all meant; **STR** meant Strength, **END** was Endurance, **AGI** being Agility, **MAG** represented Magic, **LUK** corresponded to Luck, and **INT** had to be Intelligence. I also knew that the **Level** and **Rank** meant that I was one of the weakest Grimm in existence. It made me curious on what I was even capably off.

**[Abilities: -]**

**[Passive: -]**

**[Precocious / Born Quick, Grow Quick.]**

**[Sense: Negativity / Can sense the negativity generated by living creatures.]**

**[Cunning / Receive a moment of inspiration during critical situations.]**

**[Darkness Factor / Possess a Factor of Darkness.]**

**[Destruction Factor / Possess a Factor of Destruction.]**

**[Active: -]**

**[Consuming Void / You acquire the Abilities and Skills of others creatures and objects by consuming them.]**

At that thought, a new list appeared in my mind. This one showed what I had asked, what I was capable off. They were all pretty obvious; **[Precocious]** represented the speed at which Grimm developed, **[Sense: Negativity]** was what allowed Grimm to hunt their prey, **[Cunning]** did not need to be spelled out, **[Darkness Factor]** and **[Destruction Factor]** were the two forces that there creator, the God of Darkness, used to create all Grimm. The only that stood out was **[Consuming Void]** , I could not understand what it meant and it appeared to be unique to me, since I had yet to see any other Grimm who could do that.

It made wonder what had caused all this to happen. I then remembered the rock I had eaten from before. Turning back to the stature, I wondered what that rock even was, and how it could have done all this to me. But, I just felt that I wouldn’t get any answers. But I was curious about something I could answer, how much had my body changed from this strange experience. I proceeded to start testing out my body; running around, swinging my claws and biting the air, slamming into the rock wall, and so on.


	3. Day 2

“Speech”

**[System]**

After having further testing the limits of boy changed body, I decided to leave the cave since there was nothing left for me there. Before leaving the cave, I bowed to the strange statue. Don’t know why exactly I did that, but it just felt right … if that was even a thing. I went back the way I came and found the same rocky waste I had started in before. As I made my way around, I noticed that the other Grimm were eyeing me, and it wasn’t due to my smaller than average size. It was as if they could just sense that there was something different about me, which there was. Quickly, I got away from the larger groups of Grimm and headed out into the wasteland itself.

There wasn’t much in the wasteland, but it was better than feeling the stares of the other Grimm. Sometimes, I would see a Nevermore flock fly overhead. They all seemed to be heading in the same direction too. I figured that since they were much higher than me, they could see something I couldn’t was were heading for it. So, I decided to walking in that general direction and hopefully find what they were flying towards. I hoped it would on take too long.


	4. Day 2 Side-Story: Salem POV

“Speech”

**[System]**

I was sitting in my throne in conference hall of Evernight Castle. I was currently looking over my plans; Cinder and her two recruits had just acquired the Fall Maiden Powers, but only managed to secure roughly half of them before they were intercepted by one Qrow Branwen. It was unfortunate, but with the Fall Maiden now out of commotion, Ozpin would have to act in order to protect the Fall Maiden Powers from reuniting within Cinder. Watts had recently managed to develop a program to undermine the CCTV Network and grant them access to anything that is connected to it, which could prove essentially useful. Tyrian was hunting for the Spring Maiden, which had escaped from Professor Leonardo Lionheart years ago and has been missing ever since. Hazel was currently out on a supply run, you can’t bring down out the world without resources now could you.

Suddenly, the air changed. I felt something from the Grimm through the dark connection I had with them outside my castle. It was faint but the Grimm felt as if they one edge about something. Except that when I stretched out my sense, I couldn’t detect anything that would cause this reaction from the Grimm. Was it Ozpin’s doing, or someone else? With nothing to go one, Salem ordered the Grimm to be vigilant against whatever it was that managed to provoke such a reaction from them. Maybe, if she could find out what it was, she could use it against that arrogant fool?


	5. Day 3

“Speech”

**[System]**

As I walked, I began to notice something, a strange gnawing sensation in the lower area of my chest. I was different from the other feelings I was used to, like the constant desire to destroy the light. This one felt like … a hole that need to be filled. It was a weird sensation to have. As I walked, I saw something in the distance. I appeared to be a small version of a King Taijitu, but with only one head. As I looked at the creature before me, I felt that sensation grow slightly. I instinctively knew what I had to do; I had to eat that creature. Slowly, I crept over to the non-King Taijitu, but it seemed to sense my approach, and lunged for me, it fang’s beard. Quickly, I darted to the side to avoid its attack, and with a single swipe of my claw, cut it to bloody pieces.

**[Your Level has Increase Level 3.]**

As the non-King Taijitu fell to the ground dead, I felt my body swell with strength as I heard the announcement in my head. I remembered that my **[Level]** was listed as 1, and now it was at 3. That meant that as my **[Level]** rose, I would grow stronger as a result. I liked the sound of that. I turned back to the now dead non-King Taijitu and followed the initial reason why I had killed it. As I consumed the non-King Taijitu, I noticed that while it was tough to chew, its taste was actually quite mild. I also felt the gnawing sensation lessen somewhat, which was nice. But then something else happened.

**[New Abilities: -]**

**[Ability ‘Thermography’ Learned]**

**[Thermography / The ability to see heat emitted from objects.]**

**[Ability ‘Presence Sensor’ Learned]**

**[Presence Sensor / The ability to identify a nearby living being, even the name. The type of living being can be classified if it has been met.]**

**[Ability ‘Poison Resistance’ Learned]**

**[Poison Resistance / Current Value (25)]**

**[Ability ‘Paralysis Resistance’ Learned]**

**[Paralysis Resistance / Current Value (25)]**

**[Ability ‘Confusion Resistance’ Learned]**

**[Confusion Resistance / Current Value (150)]**

**[Ability ‘Poison Generation’ Learned]**

**[Poison Generation / Current Value (50)]**

**[Ability ‘Paralytic** **Poison Generation’ Learned]**

 **[Paralytic** **Poison Generation / Current Value (50)]**

**[Ability ‘Wild Beast’s Skill’ Learned]**

**[Wild Beast’s Skills / Current Value (25)]**

**[Ability ‘Sorrow of the Serpent Heart’ Learned]**

**[Sorrow of the Serpent Heart / Current Value (200)]**

As this knowledge appeared in my mind, I somehow understood how to create poisons, something a normal Beowolf should not be capable off. It was then that the realization of what **[Consuming Darkness]** was all about hit me. Those new skills that appeared in my mind, were the **[Abilities]** of that non-King Taijitu, and after eating it, I had acquired those abilities. That meant that the more I ate, the stronger I would get, and that I would be able to things that no other Beowolf could do. That made things a whole lot more interesting. Looking out into the distance, I noticed other non-Grimm, one like the King Taijitu but also one that looked similar but had four legs, and a rather large Small Nevermore looking one. Licking my lips, I charged towards my prey.


	6. Day 4

“Speech”

**[System]**

**[Your Level has Increase Level 12.]**

**[Ability Improvements: -]**

**[Poison Resistance / Current Value (25- >** **75)]**

**[Paralysis Resistance / Current Value (25- >** **75)]**

**[Confusion Resistance / Current Value (150- >** **450)]**

**[Poison Generation / Current Value (50- >** **150)]**

**[Paralytic** **Poison Generation / Current Value (50- >** **150)]**

**[Wild Beast’s Skills / Current Value (25- >** **75)]**

**[Sorrow of the Serpent Heart / Current Value (200- >** **600)]**

**[New Abilities: -]**

**[Ability ‘Lizard Aquatic Adaptability’ Learned]**

**[Lizard Aquatic Adaptability / Current Value (174)]**

**[Ability ‘Water/Ice Resistance’ Learned]**

**[Water/Ice Resistance / Current Value (174)]**

So, I spent a lot of time hunting those non-Grimm as I travelled. While **[Presence Sensor]** made it easy to find the non-Grimm, catching them was proving to be much more difficult. I only managed to catch the King Taijitu looking ones, since the Nevermore ones would just fly out of my reach if I got to close. It was annoying, but could not be helped, but I would eat those eventually. Besides that, I managed to hunt down two more of the non-King Taijitu and two of a legged variety. I would have gotten more, but they went into hiding for a long time before more surfaced again. I also levelled up again, which meant it was several times stronger than I was before. Will it might not be much now, it would most defiantly be a lot in the future.


	7. Day 5

“Speech”

**[System]**

Something changed. The usually scenery of dark red sky and rocky land, gave way to a blue sky and the occasionally patches of green things. These patches slowly grew in sizes as I walked onwards, until the covered the whole ground in one continuous coat. New things even started to appear, large brown things with green at the top. I would have called them outcropping of rocks by they neither felt nor smelt like stone and was much eater to scratch. It would appear that I have finally reached the place that the original Nevermores were flying towards. The only question now, was wear to go from here, and what was there to hunt.

As I explored the land, I came across many new non-Grimm, all of which I wanted to eat. There where non-King Taijitu, some non-Boarbatusk, a non-Ursa, a pack of non-Beowolf, even different looking non-Nevermore above, and others I did not even recognize. All of them seemed to be cautious of me, like they knew that I was a predator. Their fear just made me want to eat them more, but I held myself back, not wanting to be lead into an ambush or something. I decided that after I had familiar myself with the area, I would stare hunting. I also noticed several other new things about my surroundings. The sky would go dark and all the non-Grimm all seemingly go into hiding, only to later come out when the sky turned blue again.


	8. Day 6

“Speech”

**[System]**

Something changed. The usually scenery of dark red sky and rocky land, gave way to a blue sky and the occasionally patches of green things. These patches slowly grew in sizes as I walked onwards, until the covered the whole ground in one continuous coat. New things even started to appear, large brown things with green at the top. I would have called them outcropping of rocks by they neither felt nor smelt like stone and was much eater to scratch. It would appear that I have finally reached the place that the original Nevermores were flying towards. The only question now, was wear to go from here, and what was there to hunt.

As I explored the land, I came across many new non-Grimm, all of which I wanted to eat. There where non-King Taijitu, some non-Boarbatusk, a non-Ursa, a pack of non-Beowolf, even different looking non-Nevermore above, and others I did not even recognize. All of them seemed to be cautious of me, like they knew that I was a predator. Their fear just made me want to eat them more, but I held myself back, not wanting to be lead into an ambush or something. I decided that after I had familiar myself with the area, I would stare hunting. I also noticed several other new things about my surroundings. The sky would go dark and all the non-Grimm all seemingly go into hiding, only to later come out when the sky turned blue again.


	9. Day 7

“Speech”

**[System]**

**[Your Level has Increase Level 53.]**

**[Ability Improvements: -]**

**[Poison Resistance / Current Value (175- >325)]**

**[Paralysis Resistance / Current Value (175- >325)]**

**[Water/Ice Resistance / Current Value (435- >500/MAX)]**

**[Poison Generation / Current Value (350- >650)]**

**[Paralytic** **Poison Generation / Current Value (350- >650)]**

**[Wild Beast’s Skills / Current Value (175- >350)]**

**[Sorrow of the Serpent Heart / Current Value (1400- >2600)]**

**[Lizard Aquatic Adaptability / Current Value (435- >783)]**

**[New Abilities: -]**

**[Ability ‘Insects’ Adaptability’ Learned]**

**[Insects’ Adaptability / Current Value (25)]**

**[Ability ‘Thread Generation’ Learned]**

**[Thread Generation / Current Value (50)]**

**[Ability ‘Concentration’ Learned]**

**[Concentration / Current Value (50)]**

**[Ability ‘Silence Resistance’ Learned]**

**[Silence Resistance / Current Value (25)]**

**[Ability ‘Mystic Bird’s Bonds’ Learned]**

**[Mystic Bird’s Bonds / Current Value (237)]**

**[Ability ‘Swift Bird’s Guidance’ Learned]**

**[Swift Bird’s Guidance / Current Value (237)]**

**[Aqua Tolerance (Water/Ice Resistance 500) / Elemental Resist – Passive / Raise the water/ice element resistance of the user.]**

**[Enhanced Leg Strength (Wild Beast’s Skills 250) / Mobility – Support / Increases user’s leg strength, allowing him to move faster.]**

With so many new non-Grimm to eat and new abilities to acquire, I kind of went on a killing spree. I kill 6 non-King Taijitu, 4 legged non-King Taijitu, a single non-Boarbatusk, and I even managed to acquire one of those non-Nevermore. It got too low, so I stopped it from fleeing with **[Evil Eye]** and then brought it down with a shot of **[Venom]**. Something I noticed, was that the non-Boarbatusk and non-Nevermore tasted completely different to the non-King Taijitu. The non-Boarbatusk was rather firm texture, while the non-Nevermore tasted completely different, being much juicer than the ones I had before. There were also these small little things on this weird thin white stuff. While the small things were crunchy, the white stuff tasted horrible. I did however it gave me **[Thread Generation]** ability, so I would tolerate the taste for now. I also managed to get my **[Water/Ice Resistance]** to reach its maximum.


End file.
